User blog:Lukeatlook/CCC4: Ulyssa, the Lament of the Void
Ulyssa, the Lament of the Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. This is a submission for the CCC4 contest. Design concept What this design is about: * Mechanics: ** Overload mechanism: spam spells at first, then they become stronger but have repercussions ** As you spam abilities, numbers go up (damage, durability, utility) ** Not always the numbers you would want to go up (cooldown, channel duration, health cost) ** Ultimate takes off the negative consequences of ability spam for a while * Gameplay: ** High-risk high-reward style of play (health cost on abilities) ** Fighter/disruptor with channeled AoE fear and slows ** Reliant on DPS and sustain, easy to burst down due to low survivability and health management * Character: ** Kassadin's daughter HYPE (wow so original very genuine much interesting) ** On a serious note: at first I've designed Corruption, then it was either Zaun or the Void, I chose the easy way ** Female monster ** Teenage girl gone feral ** Overall creepiness Abilities Every point of Corruption grants Ulyssa 1% increased Attack Speed. Every point of Corruption reduces Ulyssa's health regeneration by 0.1. }} Ulyssa's next basic attack will deal bonus physical damage to all enemies in front of her and heal her for 20% of damage dealt. Damage increases by 1% per 1 Corruption, up to 100% increase at 100 Corruption (total damage: 200%). Cooldown increases by 0.05 s per 1 Corruption, up to 5 seconds at 100 Corruption (total cooldown: 7 seconds). |leveling = |cooldown = 2 |cost = |costtype = health }} }} Ulyssa channels over 2 seconds, being able to move, but not attack or use other abilities. Once she releases the cry, she deals magic damage to nearby enemies and terrifies them for 1 second. If the channel is broken early, Ulyssa gains 30 Corruption and the ability is put on a 15 second cooldown. Ulyssa gains 0.5 Armor and Magic Resistance per 1 Corruption for the duration of the channel. Channeling duration increases by 0.02 seconds per 1 Corruption, up to 2 seconds increase at 100 Corruption (total channel duration: 4 seconds). |leveling = |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = health }} }} Ulyssa becomes stealthed for a short time, ignoring unit collision. Basic attacks against enemies and spells will break the stealth. Ulyssa gains 0.5% increased Movement Speed per 1 Corruption while in stealth, up to 50% increase at 100 Corruption. Cost of this ability increases by 3 health per 1 Corruption, up to 300 health increase (total cost: 400 health). |leveling = |cooldown = 5 |cost = 100 |costtype = health }} }} Ulyssa succumbs herself to the power of the Void for 10 seconds. During that time she gains bonus life steal and spell vamp, and any negative effects of Corruption are removed. Once the effect ends, Ulyssa deals magic damage to all nearby enemies within 600 units range, silencing them (and herself) for 2 seconds. This ability requires 50 Corruption to activate and sets the level of Corruption to 100. Once the effect ends, Ulyssa returns to 0 Corruption and cannot generate it for 10 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 20% |costtype = maximum health }} }} Gameplay Laning Spam Reave (Q) in trades until Corruption takes over. While on full Corruption, using basic abilities becomes dangerous - Shriek (W) takes longer to load, Phase (E) costs a ton of health and Reave (Q) has a long cooldown. Use E to evade ganks at the cost of own health, or W to try to send the assailants away. If your jungler ganks, you can set up a fear combo by getting behind your opponent and then releasing the Shriek (W). You can make use of your ultimate in prolonged fights, as it disables the negative effects of Corruption for 20 seconds total, granting you full benefits of Corruption in the first 10 seconds. Teamfights Ambush enemies in stealth and try to load up W once you get to them. If things get heated, use ultimate to avoid negative consequences of Corruption. Keep in mind that when it ends, you silence yourself along with nearby enemies and for a brief period of time you're unable to gain Corruption. You can increase your Corruption by breaking the W channel early. It won't Terrify enemies, but it may allow you to gain more speed from Phase or gather enough Corruption to cast your ultimate. Item builds Pretty much anything. You can go for damage and try to be an assassin, but without reset mechanics it will be difficult, since your abilities cost health. You can also build health and be a disruptor. Appearance MONSTER GIRL. Forget Elise, Ahri, Casssiopeia and other "girls in a costume". This champion should be fairly difficult to cosplay. Cleavage is out of the question. Bonus point if she's a teenager, this should be downright creepy - girl that was too long out of society, almost an animal in her behavior. The Void is full of interesting creatures. Cho'Gath is Alien / ultralisk, Kha'Zix is a mantis, Vel'Koz is an octopus and Kog'Maw is some weird baby Sarlac. Ulyssa should be a crossover between human and monster and her appearance should change with the current level of Corruption. Part of it should be done by particle effects, but she will probably require several models for states of Corruption (0, 25, 50, 100, ultimate). Animations should be the same, though. Voiceover should be done by selecting a quote at random basing on the current level of Corruption - higher levels of Corruption should allow for lines full of anger, despair and overall creepiness. Using the ultimate should disable all "normal" lines and limit the pool to the "dark" ones. Category:Custom champions